Demasiado tarde
by ChesseSmile
Summary: Se miraron, ambos con un sentimiento diferente. Él con dolor. Ella con tristeza. Ya que era demasiado tarde para ellos .:Wonderbeetle&Robin III:.


_Lo sé, no tengo perdón, ¡Llevo meses sin actualizar mi fic School Days!, pero es que enserio, luego de ver el último capitulo de YJ; Invasion, no me dieron ganas de continuarlo :( ¡Porque Waaaaally! :'C ¡Nunca se los perdonaré! pero mi amiga Nana-chan me animó y eso, así que pronto tendrán el nuevo capitulo (:, pero por ahora, aquí les dejo este one shot sobre una pareja que me había gustado mucho, pero que me la arruinaron por Tim que ahora es novio de Cassie :c_

_Este one shot se sitúa meses después del último capitulo, espero y les guste._

_¡La subnormalidad de ChesseSmile ha vuelto a rondar por Fanfiction!_

* * *

**Capitulo único**

Le duele, a pesar de los meses trascurridos, aun le duele mirarlos.

A Jaime le dolía ver como sus manos se entrelazaban, lo lastimaba de sobremanera, y más, cuando sabe, que bien podría ser él, el que ahora podría tomar la mano de Cassie.

Pero no, su oportunidad se esfumó, el no supo que hacer, no supo ser valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Y en su lugar, dejó que aquel Robin lo hiciera, dejó que Tim hiciera sus movimientos para tomarla de la mano, y quizás, también algo más.

— ¡Hey Jaime! —lo saluda ella corriendo hacia él, este sonríe saludándola.

Cassie siempre había sido de las pocas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre, y a él, le encantaba eso.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, solo arreglo mi patineta.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Pregunta sentándose a su lado— ¡Vamos, como los viejos tiempos!

Los viejos tiempos… aquellos tiempos que él deseaba nunca se terminaran. Cassie siempre estando con él revisando cosas de patinetas, pinturas, calcomanías, e inventando juntos nuevas maniobras.

Pero eso nunca iba a volver a ser, nunca más volverían a pasar juntos un tiempo de caridad, ya que ahora, la mayoría de las tardes, Cassie pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Tim, en una misión, en una cita, o solo pasando el tiempo en alguna estupidez.

Ahora Timothy Drake era el mundo de aquella chica de brillantes cabellos rubios.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo solo—la rechaza gentilmente, mirando como ella, lo mira con tristeza.

—Pero yo quiero ayudarte—dice débilmente mientras coloca la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo— ¿O acaso te molesta que esté aquí?

— ¡Nada de eso!, digo no, pero enserio no necesito ayuda—se apresura a agregar—Pero si quieres puedes quedarte a ver.

—Lo hare—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y aunque ella no lo notara, esto realmente lastimaba a Jaime, ya que no solo gratos recuerdos estaban llegando a él, sino que también, una ansiedad de besarla y abrazarla lo estaba tentando demasiado, y no sabía si podría resistirse a no hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

_Hey tu… ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?_

Esas, esas fueron sus primeras palabras para él.

Jaime iba tarde para ir a la escuela, pero Wonder girl llegó a desviarlo de su camino con aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. El latino cuando la vio por primera vez se sorprendió, ya que no solo una linda chica había aparecido frente a él, sino que también, esta había pedido de su tiempo para juntos conversar.

_Es sobre Blue Beetle._

Y a él no le importó que el tema de conversación fuera sobre su secreto.

—Sabes, creo que esta calcomanía de Superman se miraría muy guay en tu patineta—decía Cassie interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Blue— ¿Qué te parece Jaime?

—Es perfecta—responde mirándola, y ella, baja la mirada con tristeza.

Ya que se ha dado cuenta de que no está hablando de la calcomanía. Sino, de algo más que ella incluso, prefiere ignorar.

Ya que en un tiempo, Cassie había estado a punto de aceptar sus sentimientos adquiridos hacia Beetle, pero todo el caso que se vivió meses atrás la hizo desistir, el ver como Jaime había traicionado al equipo la lastimó y dejó dolida. Y fue ahí, cuando Tim entró; convirtiéndose en su hombro para llorar, su fuerza para soportar otra lucha, pero más que nada, convirtiéndose en un nuevo remolino de sentimientos.

No lo niega, ella aún posee sentimientos hacia Jaime, y eso incluso Tim lo sabe, pero no dice nada.

El incluso, deja que ambos sigan siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, creyendo que tal vez, así ambos jóvenes héroes, puedan aclarar sus mentes.

—Superboy me comentó que mañana iríamos a Kansas para completar una misión—lo miró—Me dijo que te lo dijera para saber si deseas acompañarnos.

— ¿Me comprarán una hamburguesa en el camino?

—Todas las que quieras Jaime—dijo divertida.

Quizás ellos nunca lograrían concretar una relación, quizás, el silencio de ambos nunca los dejó ser lo obvio, pero aunque eso nunca llegase a ser, su amistad siempre estaría ahí para ser un consuelo y un calor reconfortante para aquellas noches de insomnio.

Quizás Cassie ahora tenía a Tim, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Quizás, Jaime se lastimaba a si mismo conviviendo con Cassie de esta manera; pero no se arrepentía de sentir este dolor.

Dos amigos que siempre quisieron subir el siguiente escalón, cambiar de posición.

Pero ya era tarde para ello.

— ¡Cassie! —grita Virgil corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Robin te busca, al parecer le salió una misión de último momento y quiero que lo acompañes.

Jaime desvió la mirada, claro; _una misión._

¿Qué sería ahora?, ¿Una cena romántica?, ¿Una salida al cine?, ¿Un paseo en bote o una vista a las estrellas?

—Gracias, iré enseguida con él—dijo sonriente mirando como el moreno se retiraba—Al parecer tendré mi tiempo ocupado.

—Espero y te diviertas.

—Sarcasmo o comentarios sincero.

—Comentario sincero—decía mientras hacía rodar las rueditas de su patineta—Sabes, creo que saldré con Bart y Garfield un rato, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo de chicos.

—Me parece una gran idea—comentó alegre—Ustedes deben de pasar más tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, además… Impulse, digo, Kid Flash necesita de su apoyo.

—Lo sé, superar que alguien cercano a ti ya no está ha de ser muy difícil, y más, si tu estuviste cerca de, bueno… de su muerte.

El celular del pantalón de ella comenzó a sonar, por lo cual lo tomó y leyó el mensaje recién llegado.

—Al parecer tengo una junta en el mini golf—dijo guardándolo—Me voy Jaime, espero verte pronto por ahí.

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

Se miraron, ambos con un sentimiento diferente.

El con dolor.

Ella con tristeza.

Ya que era tarde para ellos.

Cassie había dejado entrar a Tim a su corazón, y ahora, ella sabía que no sería tan fácil desterrar estos nuevos sentimientos.

—Adiós chico latino, nos vemos en la misión—y con ello, la rubia se alejó del morocho.

Y a pesar de que Jaime se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, triste por todo lo acontecido, él sabía que tener la amistad de Cassie era mejor a no tener nada.

Además, de que por ahora, solo se conformaba con aquellas imágenes imaginarias en las que él, era el chico que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Cassie.

Pensando en que tal vez, realmente no era demasiado tarde para remendar sus malas decisiones.

** F I N**

* * *

_Espero y esto perdone tantos meses de abandono a esta hermosa página, y espero también perdonen mi gran falta, ¡Por favor no me mateeeeeeeeeeen!, y espero que, aunque no hayas sido fan del Wonderbeetle, les haya gustado este one shot._

_No olviden dejar reviews, porque los reviews son oxígeno y sin oxígeno me muero(:_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
